


The Twilight of the Gods

by marvelsamwilson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ragnarok, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: A take on the Norse mythology version of Ragnarok, focused on Loki and Sif's relationship, and how they navigate the end of all things.





	The Twilight of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> For Sifkiweek 2018 on tumblr.

Blood dripped steadily from her lips. Warfare raged all around her. This was the very essence of her being. She was the goddess of rage, battle, and war. 

And yet, nothing could prepare her for this. The stench of death lingered heavy in the air. Familiar faces of friend and family lay blank and lifeless on the battlefield. 

But there was no time to mourn, no time to stop.

Survive.

She had had to get to him. She had to see him. If this were the end of all things, then she shall see the end with him. Together.

__________________________________________________

Heimdall had foresaw this destruction, and took great care to warn Thor of Asgard’s impending doom. But there was little the God of Thunder, almighty as he was, could do to stop the prophecy. 

The battle began on the plains of Vigrid, and swelled on for years, spreading throughout all of the Nine Realms. A madness overtook the people of all worlds, and friends and family alike took up arms against each, and old allegiances died to the chaos. 

Sif no longer recognized Asgard - her home, her love, her land. It became ravaged by the scars of war and bloodshed, and she lost many a person close to her. 

There were rumors that Loki took up arms against Asgard, but Sif could not believe it to be true. She knew the heart of the man she once called her own, and though he was he mischievous in spirit, and painfully broken in ways she could never heal, she knew him not to be a traitor to the place they called home.

But the prophesized end of all things, Ragnarok, was here, and it changed everything. And everyone. There was a bloodlust awakened in even the tamest of hearts, and the Nine Realms would rip each other apart before the fire giant Surtur came to finish the job.

___________________________________________

In the longest and most fierce of the battles, Sif found herself barely clinging to life, fueled only by her rage to protect that what she loved, and her purest survival instinct. But the fiercest warrior that Asgard had ever known could do little to hold back the inevitable, and it took everything in her being not to give in to despair. She would die on the battlefield as she always wished, a warrior’s death her rightful end.

But before she allow herself to visit the gates of Valhalla, she needed to see him again. In all of the thousands of year of her life, the lady Sif had laid with many men and women alike. But she gave her heart only to one.

The youngest son of Odin.

Their romance could never be recognized in any official capacity, not while she remained a warrior who refused the life of a maiden. Loki understood, himself resigned to the fact that his brother would be made king and that he would never climb out of his shadow, and rejected the royal life laid before him. If he could not be king, then had no use for the pageantry and obligation of nobility. In its place, he allowed himself to open up to things he previously had no use for - including love.

It began innocently, with Sif the young shieldmaiden eager to prove herself worthy of fighting in battle, and the young prince with a flair for mischief and magic looking to forge an identity outside of that as “the younger brother of Thor”. They connected over a shared bond of defiance and willpower, and grew from rivals who trained and pushed each other - to friends who supported and nurtured one another - to lovers who gave their hearts to only the other.

Hundreds of years they had spent with each other, enraptured in the throes of young love, a passionate love affair that spread from the battlefield to the bedroom and everywhere in between. Sif had never known another lover like Loki, not one who completely understood and fulfilled her every need; one who’s body and soul felt as though they were purposely sculpted to match hers. They were not just companions in love and life - they were one whole, two beings whose spirits ebbed and flowed with one another, complementing each other, giving and taking in perfect balance. 

But the harmony could not last forever, not when the battlefield called at Sif’s being, as it was her very nature. Just as Loki could never be content to live a settled life. His being did not just yearn for chaos - it thrived on it. Not even Sif’s love could quell the madness that swelled inside him.

So they parted ways. It destroyed a bit of them both, but the love still remained. They understood the reasons why they could not be, and made peace with it. 

_______________________________

It had been hundreds of years since Sif had seen him last, when the rumored prophecy of Ragnarok was beginning to take fruition. Loki’s brother Thor, now King of Asgard, had done his best to save his land and his people, defeating the mighty Midgard Serpent who arose from the great sea, before ultimately succumbing to it’s poison. Thor’s death was just a precursor to the many that would follow of those whom Sif loved, and she mourned her dear friend and her king deeply, before vowing to fight in his honor until she had no life left to give.  
When she heard rumor of Loki’s treachery, she left Vigrid and returned to Asgard, her shell of a homeland. She fought many a battle against an innumerable amount of foes, without any luck of finding him. 

After one particularly ravenous skirmish, Sif found herself splayed out on the battlefield, armor and uniform drenched heavy in blood - both that of her own and her foes. Her muscles and limbs set afire in pain, she was content to lay there immobile to let her body recuperate, when she felt a stirring inside of her. She knew immediately what it was.

“Loki”

She gathered the last of her strength to pull her lifeless body back up and standing, dragging herself and her blade forward. She made her way to the tattered ruins of the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost a battered husk from years of damage. 

It was there, at the foot of the bridge, where her eyes widened in horror, as her brother Heimdall pulled the bloody blade from the sternum of her love.

“LOKI! HEIMDALL NO!” she screamed, but it was too late. His form fell to the ground in an awkward lump, and the former guard of the bifrost collapsed also beside him, Loki’s dagger stuck deep in his back.

She pulled her body to where they lay, falling to her knees nearest Loki. She looked over to her brother and saw his eyes were absent of life, cold and soulless. 

Loki gasped and gargled for air, blood filling his lungs.

“My dearest Sif...” he spat out, “no that this was not the truth of me.”

“I know,” she whispered, tears running hot against her skin, “your heart and mine are one, and it does not lie to me.”

The faintest of smiles painted his face before light went out of his eyes and life left his body. Sif’s body seized and collapsed in a fit of pain and sadness, sobbing uncontrollably against the only man she ever loved. 

Her body never moved again from that spot, her injuries and grief ultimately overwhelming what little fight she had left. She died a warrior’s death, and experienced one great love, and fell alongside her home.

The flames of the fire demon burned all the nine realms away, and the ashes claimed by the boiling sea. The great tree of Yggdrasil was no more.

The end of all things.

________________________________

“Ragnarok is not the ending, but a rebirth.”

Blinding white light washed over fresh eyes as they opened slowly. The baby they belonged to was new to this world, but the spirit that inhabited her was not. Though it’s memories of a past life would forever be a blur, and it would take centuries for this newly formed body to reach adulthood, the new gods were a reflection of the old gods who came before them.

This new goddess carried not the same name or thoughts, but her soul remained, and sought out familiar ones from a lifetime eons ago. Though she did not know it, certain people she would meet in life were to destined to find her again. For the thousands of people she had met through her millennia of new life, one in particular felt peculiar to her. She could not explain it, but the feeling that called to her somehow felt new and familiar all at once. 

It was a stirring.


End file.
